


One day at a time

by Justasunflower



Category: Your mom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasunflower/pseuds/Justasunflower
Summary: Lucas finally gets his brother back, but at what cost? Will the commander recognize his brother again? The daily life of Lucas and Claus. Spoilers!!!





	1. Returned

The commander wearily opened his eyes.  
He sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. In front of him there seemed to be a small boy with a striped shirt, a girl with pink hair, and a man with a big nose, all looking at him in relief. The boy opened his mouth to speak. “Where am I?” He asked, flatly. The striped one opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment before shuffling towards him. “Um.. Claus.. It’s me, Lucas!” He exclaimed, hoping his brother would recognize him. The masked man turned away from him. “I have no memory of a ‘Lucas’ in my databank, but you are my enemy.” The red headed boy gathered himself onto his feet, his circuits sparking violently.

He quickly collapsed shortly after. “I…” Lucas rushed towards him and caught him before he hit the ground. “Claus!?” The blonde boy exclaimed. “Claus are you ok?” but the commander didn’t seem to hear him. “Claus… Are you alright?” Lucas tilted his head in confusion.

The chimera was busy reading the text that flashed across the screen of his robotic eye. After the text disappeared, the commander blinked. “Where is King Porky?” He asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Lucas tightened his mouth into a thin line and turned to address the out of place boy. “Uh… Your king is... kind of dead.” Lucas said, awkwardly. Kumatora looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Luckily for him, the masked man seemed to accept the news. “I understand.” The commander saluted him and remained idle just as he had been the entire time. His eyes did not leave the trio and their dog, tracking each and every movement.

Kumatora, Lucas, and Duster were beginning to get hungry. “Hey! Commander!” Kumatora said to the masked boy. “Yes?” He asked, seeming uninterested. “U-Uh we’re going to go for a little bit! Don't even think about leaving because we will see you leave!” Kumatora stuttered. The commander saluted her and stood up straight. “I understand.” After confirming that he wouldn’t leave, the trio left through the front door and made sure to lock it. 

The masked boy leaned against the wall, bored. Hey! Chimeras can get bored too y’know! After about 5 minutes or so, the boy began to enter sleep mode. While he was in sleep mode, he didn’t seem to notice that the group was back in the room with him. “Commander?” No response. Lucas cautiously approached him, but the boy didn’t respond.

“Huh…. I guess he’s asleep.” Lucas said. “Do you think he dreams?” He asked, trying to make the situation less awkward. Woof! Boney barked. “Maybe he dreams of electric sheep!” Kumatora tried to stifle a laugh. “Har har. You’re hilarious, Boney.” Lucas snarked back to Boney, failing to hide his smile. Duster looked at the “sleeping” boy. “Do you think we should wake him up?” He asked the others. Lucas shook his head. “Let’s leave him be, I think he needs it.” He said, obviously worried for his brother. 

The chimera shifted in his sleep, making a small groaning noise. “Stop that…” He mumbled, half asleep. Lucas let a slight smile grow on his face. “I think we should take that mask off him… He probably won’t fight us for it now that he’s asleep.” Said Duster. Lucas nodded and stepped forward, gently lifting the helmet that had shadowed his brother’s face for so long. The boy stirred, but did not wake. It was then, that Lucas got a clear view of his brother’s face. He gasped and almost dropped the helmet.

There were dark purple blotches just underneath his eyes. He looked so tired. Cuts and scars littered his face, but the one that caught Lucas’s attention was the large gash that went right over the no longer masked boy’s right eye. He felt sick. Lucas swallowed and stepped back, placing the heavy metal helmet onto the dresser next to his bed. All they could do was wait for Claus to wake up again. Lucas, Kumatora, and Duster sat cross-legged on the floor, trying to kill time with a board game of sorts. Boney was curled up on the foot of Lucas’s bed, right below Claus. 

“Hn…” The boy let out a small noise as he woke up once again. Lucas jumped to his feet and rushed to his brother’s side. “Claus!” He exclaimed, ushering the boy up into a sitting position. “My apologies,” The commander frowned slightly. “But my name is not Claus, it is just the commander.” Lucas felt a sinking sensation in his stomach at that comment. Lucas looked over after the boy had fallen silent for quite some time, and noticed that the other boy seemed to be in deep thought. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Claus twitched and sparked again. “Cla- I mean… Commander…? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. “I’m fine.” The commander forced out in a raspy voice. Lucas didn’t know what to do. He embraced his brother in a hug, but let go slightly after noticing that his twin did not return the hug. 

“Commander…?” He asked again. The commander raised his shaking limb. “I-I’m sorry. I will be okay.” Lucas obviously doubted that. “Yeah right…” He mumbled, looking away. Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise. It was faint, but if the room was silent you could hear it. “Are you okay?” Lucas tilted his head in confusion. “I’m fine.” The commander looked away, avoiding eye contact. Lucas shifted from side to side nervously. “Maybe we should just get some rest again…” The now unmasked boy nodded. The boy was guided into bed and his head drooped. Seems like he was finally asleep. Lucas cheered to himself silently. As Lucas climbed into bed, he couldn’t help but think about just what happened to his dear brother. Hugging his knees, he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Communicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claus and Lucas go into town.

Sunlight drifted through the windows eventually stirring Lucas from his not so great sleep. Rubbing his eyes, Lucas slowly sat up. His eyes drifted towards his brothers sleeping form. A stinging feeling formed behind his eyes as he saw Claus twitch painfully in his sleep. “Oh… Claus… What happened to you?” He whimpered out, taking his brother’s hand into his own. ‘Everything will be ok.’ Lucas said to himself, even though he doubted it. 

The commander’s metallic hands twitched and grabbed the sheets as he slowly opened his eyes. He made a strange noise. One that Lucas couldn’t place. “Good morning commander!” He said cheerfully. “Good morning… Lucas.” The commander muttered as if he was unsure of his words. Lucas looked up, totally surprised. “Claus! You called me Lucas! Do you… remember me now?” The commander shook his head and felt a little upset at Lucas’s gradually fading smile. “I’m sorry but my name isn’t Claus.” The boy- Lucas looked away at that. “Sorry,” he added hoping it would soften the blow of his words. The energy of the room got quite awkward and quickly fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Eventually Lucas spoke up. “Um.. It’s ok commander. Anyways, we have some business to take care of in the village. Are you ok to walk?” The commander didn’t even think about walking, as he had been bedridden for the past two days. He rose to his feet as quickly as he could. Which was… Not that quick. Lucas noted that it took him a little longer than usual to stand. He took a few experimental steps. Turning to Lucas the commander gave the blonde boy a thumbs up. “Looks like you’re good to go! Come on then!” Lucas grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. 

Once outside the two boys made their way down the hill where their house resided and took the corner towards the village square. On the way there the boys got a few odd looks from the villagers. Eventually they came across Abbott and his wife Abbey. “....Claus? Is that you?” Abbey asked hesitantly. The villagers around them were trying their hardest not to stare at the now-robotic boy. 

Abbey took notice of the robotic way he walked, and how his gloved hands were stiff and unmoving. The chimera went to open his mouth but his brother quickly cut him off. “This is Claus. He’s a bit different now but it doesn’t change anything.” He and Abbey had began to make small talk. “Alright, I think we should be on our way now.” Looking back to the orange haired boy several minutes later, he noticed the boy had become uninterested in the small talk and zoned out. “Hey, Commander! You in there?” He prodded at the boy’s arm. The commander looked at him expectantly. “Yes?” Lucas looked relieved. “Come on, we’re going to get a treat.” 

After parting ways with Abbey and Abbott they entered the bakery. “Hey Nana.” Lucas said tiredly. “Oh, what’s up Lucas?” She greeted him with a smile. “I’ve been ok,” He leaned in. “But I’m not so sure about Claus, he’s just different in a way. Don’t get me wrong I still love him, I just wish I could help him remember me.” Lucas looked down feeling a familiar stinging behind his eyes but quickly rubbed it away. “Aw Lucas, give him time. He’ll remember eventually you just need to be determined.” Nana patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Anyways,” she continued. “What are you buying here?” Lucas looked at the options they had displayed in the front case. “Can we get some nut cookies?” Nana reached into the case and took out several cookies. “Here you go, I put a few extras in there just for you guys.” She winked. After handing Nana the required DP he led the other boy out of the store. 

On the way back to their house the boy turned towards Lucas. “What did you buy?” Lucas showed the cookies to him and reached into the bag to offer him one. “Nut cookies, they’re really good!” But the commander shook his head. “I don’t require food, sorry Lucas.” Lucas retracted his hand and took a bite of the cookie he had originally offered to his brother. “Its ok!” He reassured the other. Though he was little bit sad because his brother was unable to eat. Claus was always hungry no matter what but this Claus just wasn’t the same. ‘He’s still my brother though no matter how different he is!’ Lucas reassured himself.

The two boys walked in silence until they reached the hill where their house was. Taking Cla- The commander’s cold, cold hand he led him up the hill and into the cabin. The boy- Claus watched as Lucas began to fix dinner for himself. After the blonde boy ate his dinner he yawned a little and poked his brother in the shoulder again. Unsurprisingly, the ginger didn’t say anything about it. The old Claus would always tease him back whenever Lucas started it. “Come on commander, it’s bedtime.” Both boys got up and went into the next room curling up on the bed. 

Later in the night Lucas woke up to see that the commander was cuddling him in his sleep. Lucas turned and smiled drifting off to sleep again. Everything would be okay for a while he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah? I left this untagged because I'm fairly shy, but people read it anyways! :^)


	3. Remembering something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do some drawing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on having Claus suddenly remember everything since I would like it to be continuous throughout the story..... Also this is not a ship fic! This is family/friendship!!

That morning the orange haired boy and the blonde boy were sitting at their kitchen table. He watched as the other boy- Lucas. His name was Lucas ate his breakfast. “What are you looking at?” Lucas asked, slightly confused and a little self-conscious as the commander was staring at him intently. The other boy didn’t answer though, he just looked away. The mood became quiet awkward as Lucas was at a loss for words. It was.. Hard. Communicating with the other boy was always hard. The gaps in the conversation where the old Claus would be talking nonstop were underwhelming. They felt so wrong. 

After Lucas had cleaned up his plate and the dishes he used he returned to the table with papers and some colored crayons. Scooting next to his brother he gave his brother one and placed the crayons in between the middle of them. Puzzled by this, the chimera turned towards the other boy and gestured to the crayon and paper. Lucas grabbed his crayon and began to draw on the paper with it. “You’re supposed to do it like this!” Looking up to Claus he saw that he had also began drawing. Lucas watched him make poorly drawn versions of Claus and himself. ‘Claus was always a terrible artist,’ he giggled. ‘Some things never change, do they.’ 

Watching the commander draw for a little while, Lucas got an idea. Grabbing his crayon he began to furiously sketch a drawing of his family. He worked for a really long time until he noticed that the other boy was watching him draw. The commander pointed towards the woman in the drawing and muttered a single word. “Mom…” A smile grew huge on Lucas’s face. “That’s right! It’s mom.” The other boy nodded and looked away. The blond boy embraced the other. The commander wasn’t sure what to do, but he decided it would make Lucas happy if he returned the hug. 

“Lucas.” The robotic boy mumbled into Lucas’s shoulder. Pulling away from the hug he pointed to the drawing again. “That’s us.” Lucas nodded. “Yep that's us. Claus and Lucas!” But then, the commander did something Lucas never thought he would do. The ginger had a small smile on his face. It wasn’t like his old smiles, but it was still something. ‘We’re getting somewhere.’ Lucas thought to himself. No matter how long it would take to completely get his brother back Lucas was willing to spend his entire life helping Claus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you wanna talk or something my Instagram is @mechadragos and my discord is sunflower#4013! I'm always looking for more friends :D


End file.
